Rise of the Magician
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: A boy with Dark Powers, odd cards, and an even odder past, heads to Duel Academy, what lies in wait for him?
1. Rise of the Magician

Rise of the Magician

_**'Hey look out! You gotta run!' The voice said again. He just ran like it told him, but then he came to a dead end. He turned around and the monster came at him, then everything turned dark...**_

He just woke up with a start, he took a look around at his surroundings. He calmed down, when he noticed he was in his room. He had that dream again, always the same thing happens. He always wondered who the voice was, but then he looked at his clock and he screamed. (the funny cartoony way) The clock said 11:40. He had only 10 minutes to get to the signups for Duel Academy, he quickly got all of his clothes on. He wore a blue long jacket, dark blue pants, and sky blue shoes. His hair and eye colors were also sky blue. Basically the one thing that described him was...blue. Then he grabbed his deck and duel disk, also he said goodbye to his mother and ran out the door. On his way he saw a screen with the famous duelist Yugi Muto defeating Marik on the legendary duel on the duel tower. He was star-eyed at the moment, he knew eventually he would be that famous too, then everyone would have to respect him, instead of calling him a loser.

Then he saw the building where the signups would take place, and he went inside. The inside of the place was very amazing, he saw duelists everywhere dueling against what he assumed were the instructors. He looked around and saw the signup sheets. He went over and signed his name. Then an instructor came to him and challenged him to a duel to see which dorm he would be in. The 3 dorms where:Slifer Red (lowest). Ra Yellow (middle). And Obelisk Blue (highest). Then the duel started.

_**?? **_

_**4000 lp**_

_**Instructor**_

_**4000 lp**_

First it was his turn, he drew. The six cards in his hands were. Dark Magician(?) Blast Magician. Chaos Command Magician. Apprentice Magician. D.D. Survivor.

He played the D.D. Survivor face up in attack postion.

_**D.D. Survivor**_

_**1800 atk. 1200 def.**_

He ended his turn. The instructor drew a card, then he played one face down card and ended his turn.

Then it was his turn and he drew. The card he drew was Breaker the Magical Warrior, he then played it on the field.

_**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_

_**1600 atk. 1000 def.**_

'When this monster is summoned to the field, all magic and trap cards are returned to your hand!' He shouted, the instructor looked stunned as his card went into his hand.

Then he ordered his monsters to attack the instructos life points directly.

_**Instructor**_

_**600 lp**_

Then it was the instructor's turn, and the instructor drew from his deck. He played the magic card Jar of Greed, allowing him to draw 2 cards, he then summoned a monster call Maju Garzet.

_**Maju Garzet**_

_**?? atk. ?? def.**_

'By sending these 3 cards to the graveyard, Maju Garzet gains all their powers!' Shouted the instructor and he sent 3 of his monsters to the graveyard.

_**Maju Garzet**_

_**2000 atk. 3000 def.**_

'I will now destroy your D.D. Survivor!' Shouted the Instructor. It was blown away easily, and it damaged some of the boy's life points.

_**??**_

_**3800 lp**_

Then it was his turn, he drew, the card in his hand was Skilled Dark Mgician, and he played it.

_**Skilled Dark Magician**_

_**1800 atk. 500 def.**_

'When I summon this card, if I sacrifice a spellcaster type monster, I can summon the Dark Magician to the field!' He shouted, he then brought his favorite monster to the field, it stood tall and proud.

_**Dark Magician**_

_**2500 atk. 2100 def.**_

'Now my magicians, attack!' He ordered, the both summoned their dark magics, then fired them at the instructor. Destroying his life points.

_**Instructor**_

_**0000 lp**_

'The...Dark Magician?' Said the baffled Instructor. Everyone who was watching the duel was amazed to see this boy had a Dark Magician. A card supposedly only owned by Yugi Muto, and Arkanine. Then there was a sounding that the boat leaving to duel academy was ready to leave, telling everyone to board it. Before he was allowed to leave, the boy was given a blue jacket. This meant he was accepted into Obelisk Blue, then he boarded the boat, and looked on at the horizon as the boat left the dock.

While he was observing the water, he heard a small commotion going on and he went to check it out. He saw a little kid with a red jacket being picked on by a bunch of older boys wearing blue jackets, he then walked over to them.

'Hey! What are you doing? Leave him alone!' He shouted, they all turned to look at him, and the older boys just mumbled something under their breath. Then he helped the kid up, and the kid smiled.

'Thank you. I'm sorry if I bothered you.' Said the kid, He just looked at the kid and laughed.

'It's okay. Besides I hate guys who act like total idiots.' He said, the kid laughed too, then they both sat down.

'Yea! My name is Tyson, what's yours?' Tyson asked, He just smiled.

'My name is Ryan, nice to meet you Tyson.' Said Ryan, they then walked down to their bunks, seeing they were bunkmates they both sighed as they layed down on the beds. They both fell asleep in only a couple of minutes, dreaming of what Duel academy would be like.


	2. Duel of Dragons

Duel of Dragons

Ryan was up early that morning just watching the waves while the ship made it's way towards Duel Academy. Ryan took out his deck and pulled out his favorite card, The Dark Magician. Ryan had a tear coming out of his eye when he looked at it.

'Don't worry dad, I will be the best duelist in the world, no matter what it takes.' Ryan said to himself, he wiped the tear away and smiled. Then he took out a small box from his jacket pocket. He opened it, and inside was a picture of himself, his mother, and his father. He put the picture away. He heard someone come up to the deck so he turned around and Tyson was yawning.

'Hey Ryan. What you doin up so early?' Tyson asked. Ryan just laughed for a minute.

'I just wanted to look at the waves again. Anyway good morning Tyson!' Said Ryan, just scratching the back of his head. Tyson nodded, and decided to look at the waves with Ryan.

After a while, Ryan finally had to ask Tyson the question he wanted to ask, so he poked Tyson on the shoulder, and Tyson looked over at Ryan wondering what was up.

'Hey Tyson, not that it's any of my business, but why did you decide to go to Duel Academy?' Ryan asked, Tyson sighed and looked at the waves.

'I always hated my dad, I wanted to get away from him. I thought that if I came here, I could get away.' Tyson said that with so much sadness, Ryan almost cracked up. But then Ryan put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

'I came here to sorta look for my dad. I want to be the best duelist in the world so he can see me, and so I can show the world I'm not a loser.' Ryan stated calmly, Tyson smiled.

'Well your an Obelisk Blue, your definatley no loser. Me on the other hand...' After he said that, Tyson looked down at his red jacket. Ryan just patted him on the back.

'Hey don't worry about it! You just gotta try as hard as you can, after all, the only way to become great is to try hard!' Ryan shouted as he jumped onto the top of the bars of the boat, Tyson laughed for second because of where Ryan was standing when he said that.

'Hey Ryan, that's great and all, but do you really want to go for a swim before we get to Duel Academy?' Tyson said laughing. Ryan just realized what he meant, and he jumped down as quickly as he could to stay on the boat. While he was recovering frm his little hysteria, a young man in a blue jacket came over to both of them and looked at Ryan with a disgusted look.

'What in the heck is going on here! An Obelisk Blue, and A Slifer Slacker hanging out together? This is insulting to all Obelisk Blue members!' Said the man. Ryan got up and dusted himself off looking confused.

'What's wrong if we hang out together? It's just a color thing.' Ryan calmly said. Tyson nodded, then the man just scoffed.

'I'll teach what it means to be an Obelisk Blue! I am the soon to be greatest duelist in the world! Marton Levio!' Shouted Marton, Ryan just looked confused, then smiled.

'You can't be the greatest duelist in the world...CAUSE THAT'S MY DREAM!' Shouted Ryan as he took out his deck and duel disk. Marton took his out as well. Then Marton smirked.

'How about this, you win, and I'll give you my Berserker Dragon. And if I win, I get that Dark Magician of yours.' Marton hissed, Ryan mearly nodded and they were ready.

_**Let's Duel!!**_

_**Ryan**_

_**4000 lp**_

_**Marton**_

_**4000 lp**_

Ryan drew 5 cards since he was letting Marton go first. The cards in his hand were: D.D. Assailant. D.D. Warrior Lady. Twin Headed Behemoth. Rain of Mercy. Zera Ritual.

First Marton played 2 cards face down, then he played a monter card face down in defense mode.

Then it was Ryan's turn and he drew another card, the card in his hand was: Saphire Dragon. Another one of Ryan's favorite monsters, but he would have to wait to summon it later. Instead he played his Rain of Mercy face down on his side of the field. Then he summoned his D.D. Assailant in attack mode.

_**D.D. Assailant**_

_**1700 atk. 700 def.**_

It was Marton's turn and he drew a card, then he played one of his magic cards.

'I activate the magic card, Duos 2! This card lets me sacrifice just one monster to summon one of my more powerfull monsters. So see you later sucker!' Shouted Marton as his other monster was destroyed, then he was able to summon his most powerfull monster. His Berserker Dragon.

_**Berserker Dragon**_

_**3200 atk. 2500 def.**_

'Now my dragon, Attack!' Shouted Marton, his dragon unleashed a furious fire blast that destroyed Ryan's Assailant. And some of his life points.

_**Ryan**_

_**1500 lp**_

It was Ryan's turn after that, so he drew. the card he drew was: Hallowed Life Barrier, with this he could defend his life points against that monster, so he played it face down on the field. And then he summoned his Twin Headed Behemoth in defense mode.

_**Twin Headed Behemoth**_

_**1500 atk. 1200 def.**_

Marton's turn had commenced but he had one problem, as long as he had a magic or trap card on his side of the field with his dragon. He couldn't draw a card. So instead he just chose to have his dragon to attack the Twin Headed Behemoth.

'I'll destroy that tiny little thing you call a Behemoth! Destroy him Berserker!' Shouted Marton, his dragon unleashed another fire blast destroying the Twin Headed Behemoth.

Then it was Ryan's turn and he drew, the card he got was the one he needed the most: Saphire Heart. Using this Ryan could instantly summon his Saphire Dragon to the field and take care of the Berserker Dragon, but it would take 1 turn for the card to work, so he played it on the field.

'I play the magic card Saphire Heart! This card's affect won't happen until next turn so until then i summon D.D. Warrior Lady in defense mode!' Ryan shouted as he played D.D. Warrior Lady on the field.

_**D.D. Warrior Lady**_

_**500 atk. 2000 def.**_

Marton then played a magic card from his hand.

'I play the magic card, through the fire! This card allows me to damage your life points even if your monster is in defense mode!' Marton shouted as his dragon prepared itself to attack Ryan directly. But then Ryan revealed his trap card Hallowed Life Barrier.

'You activated my trap card, Hallowed Life Barrier, this card makes sure that my monster and I don't take any damage at all!' Shouted Ryan and the barrier blocked the attack leaving Ryan and his monster safe and sound.

Then Ryan's turn came, and he drew, the card he had was: Rain of Mercy. Then Ryan's Saphire Heart card activated.

'Now I can finally activate the Saphire Heart. When this card is finished charging after 1 turn, it allows me to summon the Saphire Dragon, now come forth!' Shouted Ryan, and a giant blue dragon came to the field.

_**Saphire Dragon**_

_**3500 atk. 3000 def.**_

'Oh and by the way, if this card is summoned and there is another dragon on the field, that other dragon is automatically destroyed!' Ryan screamed, Marton's dragon was destroyed, leaving him defensless to the 2 monsters on Ryan's side.

'And now, attack!' Ryan ordered, his two monsters completely obliterated Marton's life points in on big attack, leaving Marton flat on his back.

Ryan walked over to Marton's side, and took the Berserker Dragon like they agreed and put it in his deck. Then he decided to get some shut-eye since they wouldn't reach Duel Academy until the next morning. Tyson followed Ryan down below deck while Marton was still just laying there speechless.

'AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'


End file.
